Another BoyWhoLived Story
by RemmyBlack
Summary: This is not your typical another boy is the boy-who-lived! The marauders plus some extras watch their lives starting 31st October 1981. Full Summary Inside. Slash! Rated T for some language later on! CURRENTLY ON HOLD! Will be continued just not yet!
1. Chapter 1

** A Different Boy-Who-Lived**

**A/N: Sorry this is short now for the disclaimer, If I own Harry Potter, why would I be writing fanfic on this site?? I WOULDN'T!!! So the conclunsion is that I do NOT own Harry Potter and the characters no matter how much I wish ='( I am only borrowing them to entertain me and the other people who read my stories!!! And I need a beta!!!! So yeah on with the summary then with the story!!!!! =D **

**Summary:** **Now, for all who are thinking this is not another typical 'different boy-who-lived' story. The Marauders are in their seventh year, James is going out with Lily and Remus is going out with Regulus. Sirius manages to transfer the marauders, Lily and Reg into the future, 1981 to be exact. For some reason their can not be seen from the future people. Read as their watch their lives.**

** Prologue**

**_If someone chose to walk down the street at the moment, their would see a collapsed house and hear a baby crying. If their stood outside the collapsed house they would have saw a giant of a man emerge from it with a baby boy with a lighting scar in the middle of his head. But alas no-one walked down the street with collapsed house, so no-one saw a man, handsome all females would say, argue with the giant man and crying. Even with the two men there. Both didn't see four teenagers staring at the remains of the house and two teenagers crying on each other. None of these teenagers knew what was happening but knew one thing. This day in the future will cause everything to be broken and hurt. The date was no other then the 31__st__ of October_ **

**_Halloween. _**

**A/N Sorry this is short again!!!!! But I had that stuck in my head for awhile and I needed to get it out before it blocked my ideas for this story!!!! Now see that button with the green writing that says 'Review this story/chapter' No? *Holds up a magnifying glass* See it now? click it and give me your thoughts on this pathetic Prologue!!!!! =D pwetty pwease? I will get the Marauders to hug you? Or anyone of them you want specifically? Pwease??? I won't update if you dont give me at least FOUR reviews thats all I'm asking FOUR!!! **


	2. Actual Chapter One

******A/N I do NOT own Harry Potter or the characters I only own Romulus. This is the last discalimer for this story. I will do a Author's note if a character I own comes in ok? Good. Thanks to my reviewers, Sirius gives you a BIG HUG!!**

******Chapter One- WHY????**  
Remus Lupin laughed as one Sirius Black barely dodged the hex Regulus Black shot at him. Why was he dodging hexes sent by his little brother? Well Sirius decided to waltz in the seventh year Gryffindors dormitory while Regulus and Remus were snogging. Why did this provoke dear Reggie? Well pretty and handsome readers Reg was very horny so naturally he started firing of spells at his rather annoying excuse of an older brother while his boyfriend was just laughing. "Moony, stop laughing and HELP ME!!!" Sirius screamed as he got hit with a spell he wasn't familiar with but felt something in his precious hair!!! He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. Oh the horror, the nightmare, the- dare he think it- UGLYNESS what use to be his pride was now his fear, after all Sirius Black's hair was GREASY!!!! Even more greasy then Snivellous hair!! And that's _saying_ something. Sirius growled sounding much like the dog he could turn into. "That my dear older brother is what you get for interrupting my fun then trying to dodge my spells. Really if you just took the first hex it wouldn't have been your precise hair." Sirius scowled he had always wondered why his brother was in Slytherian instead of Ravenclaw. Now he knew his brother was very cunning well when it came to him anyway. He sucked when it came to everyone else. Just then James Potter decided to come into the bathroom to see what Reg did to Sirius and didn't bother trying to hold his laughter back. Sirius glared at him like he was the one who put the spell on his hair then remembered who was the actual culprit and glared at the sixteen year old who shrugged innocently. James realising why Sirius was glaring at Reg he turned to the said person and asked "What did he do to you that you seemed oblige to make his hair greasy?"

**"NONYA,"**

**"WHAT?" Both Sirius and James yelled**

**"It means 'None of your business" Remus told them in between laughter.**

**"So…What did Sirius do?" James asked again which gave him a glare from Reg. **

**"Yeah come on Little-" **

**"Finish that name Sirius and I will make you look a LOT worse!!!" Reg threaten pulling out his wand to prove he_ would_ carry out the threat. Sirius seeing this got his wand out as well and said 'King'. Immediately the two boys started throwing hexes around not noticing when Lily Evens came in to see what was taking her boyfriend so long. Just then two lights came from each of the brother's wands; one was a dark bluey grey while the other was a dark brownie grey. The lights hit each other, making the owners of the wands fly backwards; after Sirius landed on the floor he groaned and coughed. However Reg remained still with a very worried Remus seeing if there was a pulse, James and Sirius exchanged very worried looks. If Remus was worrying and could not find a pulse in his mate's body, who could? Just when Sirius was about to break down crying Reg gasped for breath. Lily looked around and said 'Why aren't we in the dormitory anymore?" The three boys looked around as well and saw instead of the dormitory a clearing; which their were standing in; and a forest. A house was in the clearing. Suddenly their were in the house and could see a two men, the oldest one looked like an older Remus except had grey streaks through his hair and the younger one looked like an older Reg, the Remus look-a-like was bouncing a baby boy. There was a dark green flash and a loud _BANG!!!!!! _The two adults looked at each other, their faces showed pure fear before the Remus look-a-like snapped out of it and yelled "Reg, take Romulus and run, it's him, I will hold him off as best as I can!!!"**

**"But Remus-"**

**"Regulus take Romulus and RUN!!! It's him, it's Lord Voldemort!!!" The adult Regulus grabbed the baby, Romulus and started running towards the stairs but came back just to kiss the adult Remus passionately in case their didn't survive. This would have chorused a 'EWWWWWWWWW' from certain teenagers if it weren't the case of life and death. As Reg run up the stairs Romulus said 'Dad' as if he knew it might be the last time he saw one of his fathers. Right then a black cloaked figure in just as Remus grabbed the nearest wand. All teenagers' eyes widened as they realised something.**

**"He grabbed my wand."**


	3. I Didnt want to believe

A/N Sorry for the wait but James stole my brian because Sirius decided to annoy my friend anyway I own the spell 'Crux'.

Chapter 2- I didn't Want to Believe

The Marauders, Lily and Reg stared in horror as future Remus was going to fight with Reg's wand. "Crux!" a cold voice screamed Remus blocked the faint torture curse and dodged a killing curse. He shot a spell to Voldemort but due to the fact he wasn't fighting with his wand he got hit by the disarming spell and glue spell which you cant move your feet at all. "Mudblood, tell me were they are or you die."

"Kill me then," Remus said, not even thinking of revealing where his husband and son were. "Have it your way Mudblood" Voldemort sneered "Avada Kedavra!!!" The teenagers watch in horror as Remus fell backwards with a thump! his amber gold eyes once filled with passion and love were now lifeless. As soon as Remus was dead on the floor they were staring at gold carpet, "No, not Romulus, take me, kill me instead!" the five teenagers looked up to see Regulus standing in front of the baby, protectively

"Move aside you silly boy," Voldemort stated coldly,

"No, not Romulus, take me, kill me instead!!!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!" Regulus screamed as he fell to the floor, Voldemort sneered coldly, and turned to Romulus "AVADA KEDAVRA" Voldemort's cold black eyes widened in shock as the bright green bounced off the baby boy and on to him. In embarrassment he fled for safety just before a giant man, Hagrid, came to find little Romulus. All teenagers stared in shock as the little baby defeated Voldemort when many adults have failed. Just then they heard an enormous roar and turned around to see a giant flying motorbike "AWESOME!!!" Sirius screamed earning glares from the others "Hey, relax, it's not like they can hear us," Sirius said putting his hands up innocently.

"HAGRID!!!" A deep male voice called from the motorbike that was behind them. They turned around to see an older Sirius very pale and frightened, "I thought- I didn't want to believe- I- scared- I didn't- foolproof-" by then Older Sirius broke down crying,

"Now, now it'll be alright," Hagrid comforted Older Sirius awkwardly, "Romulus survived," Hearing this Older Sirius looked up, tears still streaming down his face, despite this smiled "Rommy survived?" Hearing what his brother was going to call his future son, Reg glared at Teen Sirius,

"Hey I haven't done anything yet" Teen Sirius said.

"Well, I better be off Sirius, got to take Romulus to Dumbledore,"

"What? Why?"

"To his relatives of course,"

"What?! Which relatives and why not me?" Anyone who was listening could tell Older Sirius was insulted,

"To the Flews (A/N pronounced Flues hehe) off course,"

"The Flews? They hate MAGIC, give Romulus to me Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I will look after them," When Older Sirius finished saying that, Reg smiled at Teen Sirius, Teen Sirius returned the smile,

"No, Sirius, Dumbledore's orders, Romulus has to go to the Flews for blood protection," Hagrid said

"Blood protection? Damn BLOOD PROTECTION!!! I'M HIS GODFATHER _AND_ UNCLE!!!! I'll look after him, please Hagrid, give Romulus to me," Older Sirius begged on the verge of tears, Hagrid saw how sad Sirius was too see that he might not get custody of his nephew. Hagrid sighed "Here you go, Sirius," Sirius took hold of Romulus,

"Unc Pafoo," Romulus muttered as he recognised his actual uncle,

"Oh Rom," Sirius sighed, "Thank you Hagrid,"

"It's nothing Sirius," Hagrid said, "As long as Romulus is happy, it's fine, can I say good bye to him?"

"Of course Hagrid but you are going to see him again," Older Sirius answered

"Yes of course," Hagrid lent over to give Romulus a kiss on the forehead, "See you in 11 years Harry," To everyone's surprise, future and past Older Sirius got off his motor bike

"Here take my bike to get to Dumbledore, it's too dangerous for a child, so I wont be needing it." Hagrid nodded for he was sobbing and not able to talk, he took the flying bike and went in the direction of the Flews house. Sirius sighed as he whispered something to Romulus before running away quickly. Again the road with the crumbled house disappeared as they saw a broken bridge and wand. All of the teenagers were confused especially as they saw baby Romulus by himself at the bottom of a tree. What happened to Older Sirius? They all thought. Suddenly Older Sirius appeared silently and took Romulus in his arms, "Sorry, little one, that you had to see that, but it's for the best." Older Sirius smiled as he used a portkey to take him to somewhere. It was lucky he left because seconds after he did Auroras came, the teenagers overheard one say

"Have you found any sign of Sirius Black and if he has got Romulus Lupin with him?"

"No, we have not found any sign of Black but Dumbledore confirmed that Hagrid gave the boy-who-lived to Black,"

One of the Auroras snorted, "Shouldn't have, Romulus is probably dead now, showed how much Black cared for his brother, best friend and nephew; how you holding up James?" Everyone in the past gasped as they saw the Older James, he had shadows under his eyes and his skin was really pale,

"I'm doing as well as I can," Older James replied,

"Geez that's not much is it, Potter?" A guy asked coldly, he had dark blue hair and dark orange eyes.

"Lay off him, Lintage," A woman said with bright green hair and gold eyes, "He just lost his best friends less then 24 hours, three dead, one the cause of the three deaths and a murderous traitor."

"Whatever Gold," Lintage sneered, clearly not caring that James felt like he lost a part of himself, meanwhile the teens stared in shock, Prongs scared and surprised, Lily the same as her boyfriend, Peter trying not to smirk, Reg disbelieve that his over protective older brother would be the cause of his death, shock and angry, Remus disbelieve and anger, Padfoot unbelieving and scared. Remus was the first to snap out of his shock and was about to beat the shit out of Padfoot for betraying him and Reg when they was a loud CRACK behind them. Everyone, past and future, turned around to see what it was, they were so surprised to see…

A/N HAHA CLIFFHANGER!!! I am soooooo mean to stop that there but I could have been meaner. I could of stop where Romulus survived the killing curse. SO be gratefull. By the way The Flews are mine I just didnt want to give away they name LOL. Please Review, only two and I will update or try to anyway!!! =D Please you get a kiss from any HP characters, your choice, if you do review!!!! Pretty Please? I will make Voldy chase you if you don't.

Voldy: You cant make me

Me: Watch me *makes Voldy chases anyone who doesnt review*


	4. Auroras

A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I had a HUGE writers block, hopefully this chapter will make up for the time =D R&R please =D

* * *

Chapter 3

_Previously_

_Remus was the first to snap out of his shock and was about to beat the shit out of Padfoot for betraying him and Reg when there was a loud CRACK behind them. Everyone, past and future, turned around to see what it, they were so surprised to see…_

PRESENT

Romulus? Indeed the one year old was looking around at his surroundings.

"So, Black didn't kill the boy," Lintage sneered,

Gold rolled her eyes as she picked up the baby boy, "Stop being mean, Lintage,"

"I didn't say anything!" Lintage protested,

"No, but the tone of your voice said it all," Gold replied before soothing the baby boy as James walked over to her.

As Romulus saw James he whispered, "P'ongs,"

"Hey, there little fellow," James said while holding Romulus, his voice was strained from losing all of his friends.

There was a loud pop as people saw the Headmaster appear.

"Aaah Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said as he calmly walked to his former student,

"Professor," James croaked out, "Why are you here?"

"Well to take young Lupin to his relatives off course,"

"You don't mean the Flews?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do,"

"But you can't!" James said just above a whisper, "They won't tell Romulus he's a wizard! He'll be left in the dark until he's eleven!"

"Now, my dear boy, Romulus has to go to the Flews for blood protection."

"Why can't Romulus spend a week there with me and then came to live with Lily and I for the rest of the year?" James asked,

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Well as long as he goes to the Flews for at least a week every year, I don't see why not."

"Thank-you Professor," James said, there was a cough behind them that startled James; he almost forgot the other auroras were there too.

"I hate to break up this little get-together, but we _do_ have a criminal on a loose." Lintage said

"What if we are wrong about Black?" Gold asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore turned to her, "My dear, what do you mean by what if we are wrong?"

"Well, Black had enough time with Romulus to kill him if Black was Voldemort's (here everyone but Dumbledore, James, Gold and the past people shuddered at the mention of Voldemort) right hand man, then why not? Everyone knows as soon as you turn dark, there's no one you care about but yourself. So why didn't he kill Romulus when he had the chance?" Gold asked

Dumbledore smiled, "That is an excellent question, my dear but so is why Romulus survived the killing curse when the best wizards and witches didn't. But I do know that Black was the Lupins' secret Keeper."

"If we do catch Black will he have a trial?"

"Of course not," Lintage said, "There's enough prove that Black is guilty,"

"Yeah, but what if Black wasn't the secret keeper, what if Black thought James was the traitor and trusted Peter to be the Secret Keeper and they didn't tell anyone." Gold insisted,

"Gold, you listen here-"

"No you listen," Gold interrupted Lintage, "Has anyone else wondered how Peter knew about the Lupins' death only a few minutes after it happened?"

"Miss Gold," Dumbledore said, "Mr. Pettigrew must have been checking on Black when he though something was wrong."

"Plus Gold, Black came from a Dark Family," Lintage said

"Yeah, but James, I'm sorry but I have to ask, didn't Black hated his family except for Regulus?"

James nodded at Gold's question, "Yeah, Reia he did,"

"And didn't he show that as much as he could?" Again James nodded at Reia's question.

"My point is proven, why would Black suddenly became dark? Why deny his family all the time when he was going to became Dark quickly? Why if he is Dark, tell Voldemort way the Lupins' were hiding, to only find out Voldemort met his downfall, and then convince Hagrid to give him Romulus but not kill him when he had the chance?" Gold questioned everyone, but it was Dumbledore who answered.

"That's a very good point you have there, Miss Gold, but I am afraid that there is too much proof that Black was responsible for Mr. Pettigrew's death, the death of twelve muggles and told Voldemort where the Lupins were."

"Didn't people say Black was overly protective of Regulus?" Gold asked, everyone who went to Hogwarts while the two Black Brothers were there nodded they heads.

"Why be so protective of his brother if he was just ending up to be the cause of his death?" Gold asked

"Again, Miss Gold, an excellent question but alas no one but maybe Black himself knows so we can not answer that." Dumbledore said; the twinkle in his eye gone now.

"At least give Black a trail," Gold pleaded

"And why should we do that?" A red headed male aurora asked,

"Say my theory's right but you don't find out because you don't give Black a trial and you don't find out until he is dead. Then you would be guilty for letting an innocent man suffer in Azkaban. Now shouldn't we get searching instead of standing here and arguing if my theory's right or there is too much proof?"

Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle back in his eyes "I think that would be best, would you auroras mind if James takes the rest of the night off?"

The auroras all shook they heads. With that James and Dumbledore headed off to arrange when Romulus will go to the Flews and the Auroras trying to find a certain man called Sirius Black. Padfoot eyes were wide as people thought he would be the death of Remus and Regulus.

"This Gold woman has a point," Lily pointed out, hopefully keeping Remus from murdering Sirius.

"Lily's right, we should keep watching so we will find out what's happening and maybe just maybe Gold's theory is right or wrong, we'll have to continue watching." Prongs said,

Remus nodded so did Padfoot and Regulus. "Who are the Flews anyway Moony?" Prongs asked,

"They're my cousins from my father's side, they despise magic." Remus answered

"Hey look, it's you again Prongs," Padfoot attempted to say in a cheerful voice and failing. Everyone looked to way Padfoot pointed and indeed saw James who was still holding Romulus and trying to comfort an Older Lily without squishing the baby.

* * *

A/N Again sorry for the long wait but I had a major writers block, hopefully this chapter made up for it!!! Ok review and maybe my writers block will go away!! Tune in next time where we see Romulus get his letter and yes I am skipping 10 years in this future who cares? But for those who do therewill be a brief summary of what has happened if theres something you should know. So tell me your thoughs in your reviews? like it, love it, want to give me advice to keep people intersting? Even critcism is welcome, as long as its constructive critsm and not flaming me. =D Please R&R =D


	5. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry its short but I had to get this done, chapter 5 should be up tomorrow since its late and I guess I am aboutto get kicked off the computor, ok from now on younger Lily is going to be called 'Lily-Flower' Regina is my character by the way. Um to see what Reianna wears go to my profile and you will find it close to the end kay? Also just pitcure the teenager younger and you get what Reianna looks like. Same with Romulus except the clothes and sword and pitcure him younger kay? Harry looks the same has the books describe him except not so skinny. Ok, thats it I guess, this chapter is just a filler ok?

Chapter 4

It has been 10 years since the dreadful event had happened, a year later to James getting custody of Romulus, Sirius was captured and sentenced for life in Azkaban, the most protected cell seeing how the criminal manage to stay free without the Ministry finding him. Romulus and Harry were best friends, more like twins really; they even did the freaky finish each other sentences thing but that might have been just to annoy Lily. Romulus was half werewolf and vampire through he could survive without drinking human blood and only animal but he still had to transform into the wolf on full moons. Romulus spent his time reading if he wasn't planning pranks with Harry. Romulus had black hair which was just cut above is shoulders, tan skin, was quite tall and had some scars over him, not that much thanks to the fake animals the Potters put in the room he has to transform in. Romulus wore a simple plan blue t-shirt, black pants and white joggers. Harry as his best friend thought it to be his job to make sure Romulus doesn't go over to the 'Goody two shoes' side and stay on the 'Rebellious side' also to stop Romulus teasing him about his hair. Harry usually wore a Gryffindor red t-shirt, black pants and Gryffindor red joggers They usually were pranking the neighbours, much to Lily's horror and James' delight, which was how they met a witch named Reianna Gold, daughter of Regina Gold (the Aurora), and started out a prank war between the families, the boys plus James but he could be called a boy verse the Reianna, Regina and Lily, which lasted 5 months when the boys gave up. Reianna had brown hair that fell gracefully down to her elbows, she usually wore a purple t-shirt with a black buttoned up jumper with only the 2nd button done up and jeans.

It was a warm sunny day, it also happened to be Romulus birthday, 10th of June; he was going to be 11! And also very wet and cold when he wakes up, courtesy of Harry and James, resulting in Romulus chasing Harry for a good ten minutes, his raven black hair flying gracefully behind him.

"Wow, he looks like you, Reg," Sirius said,

"Yeah, lucky he got my looks." Reg answered

"And that's a good thing?" Remus asked,

Reg nodded, "Yep,"

"Shut up, I want to here what's going on," Lily-Flower told the two boys.

"Happy Birthday Romulus!" Lily told the Boy-who-lived-to-prank-and-drive-Lily-crazy.

"Thanks Lily," Romulus said, while shivering

Lily frowned as she realised something, "Why are you all wet?"

"Err, Harry and James thought it appropriate to wake me up with cold water."

Lily shook her head, "I swear I am sometimes raising three boys instead of two," Romulus laughed at this while Prongs uttered an 'Oi' in his defence.

"Happy birthday Moonslet!" James and Harry said in unison making Prongs laugh and Remus to roll his eyes. Romulus just glared at them as they walked into the kitchen; he wasn't going to forgive them just yet.

"That's great, not only does he has Regulus' looks but he also has Regulus 'no humour of waking him up'." Prongs said

"I resent that!" Reg said as he glared at Prongs earning Prongs to say

"And your skill of glaring, I will shut up now,"

"Wise choice Potter wise choice," Reg ended the conversation as he saw an owl heading toward the Older Potters' house.

Romulus seemed to have spotted it to and waited eagerly for it to fly through the window Lily opened. To him, it seemed like hours when it was only a few seconds when the owl came to deliver the Hogwarts Letter. The letter was had more parchment then normal, telling James and Lily where Romulus would spend the full moon and Romulus where he would spend it probably with the extra parchment. (A/N the Hogwarts letter is the same except Dumbledore is telling James and Lily, Romulus will transform in the Shrieking shack thats all you need to know, kay? I dont have the book write beside me kay? so just deal with it.)

"Time to open your present, Romulus, after you've finished we will go over to the Weasleys." Lily said as she pushed the presents towards the boy. Romulus had gotten, a nimbus 200 from James (DUH!), a mini Quidditch game set from Harry, a photo album containing his parents and the Marauders from Lily, a Take care of you broomstick kit and muggle action books from Reianna and a prankster kit from Regina. Lily shook her head as she saw what Regina got Romulus, "It's bad enough that James encourages you to prank but Regina? I thought that woman had more sense."

James chuckled, "You have met Reianna's father Lily, and you had to know who Reianna got her pranking way from."

"I guess you boys ready to go to the Weasleys?" Lily asked

Harry and Romulus looked at each other then threw their hands up in the air and shouted "PAR-TEY!" and started to dance around, well Harry did while Romulus grabbed him in a headlock for revenge. Finally Romulus was done and released Harry, the Potters and Romulus went to the Weasleys' for a BIG party!

* * *

A/N Again sorry for the shortness! Again this is just a filler chapter the next chapter will hopefully be more exicting! Please Review and tell me what you think! You know, I am getting a lot of Alerts/facourites, this is all very great but you know what will be better? REVIEWING! So hit the cute little button that says 'Review this chapter/story' and tell me what you think, it can be one word! PLEASE???


	6. Authors Note

**A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY I seem to cant think of anything to do with this story any more well for the first 2 years and the party. So this is going to be on hold ok? I am so sorry, it sucks for me too, since I have like heaps plan for the 3rd abd 6th year, going to be a huge twist there. So I am putting this story on hold ok? So sorry, but please if you have any ideas for the party please PM me or tell me in a review please!**


End file.
